Una lokura
by Miyako Makino Ruki
Summary: los niños elgidos en un santuario?velo es divertido'...........


Una Lokura

Un día mientras Apolo y Athena estaban en el jardín del santuario Athena le pregunto algo a Apolo

Athena :Apolo dime una cosa

Apolo contesta

Apolo :si dime Athena

Athena : Crees que vallan a atacar el santuario Apolo

Apolo contesta intrigado

Apolo :No sabría decirte Athena pero si llegaran a atacar el santuario estamos listos para la batalla

Athena le dijo un poco preocupada a Apolo

Athena :Es que tu be un sueño muy raro Apolo

Entonces en eso se empieza a ver un hoyo en el cielo en eso salen unos niños gritando

Niños : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cuando los niños cayeron al piso uno de ellos dijo

Matt : auch eso dolió y por cierto donde estamos chicos

Tai: No lo sé Matt pero me raspe y eso dolió mucho y en donde nos encontramos ahora

Mimi : me duele todo mi cuerpo Sora

Sora: y que crees que a mi no me duele todo mi cuerpo

Rika : Que demonios asemos aquí par de tontos

Ryo : Cálmate Rika por favor

Juri : Si Rika no te alteres

Rika Te voy a partir tu mandarina en gajos si no te callas

Takato : A ver atrévete a pegarme Rika

Rika : Tu también quieres que té parta tu mandarina en gajos verdad Takato

Daivis : Ahí me duele todo me pegue en la cabeza

Ken :Daivis no te quejes yo también me pegue

Yolei: Ah esa caída dolió mucho Ken estas bien

Kari: T.k si quitaras tu pierna de mí estomago todo seria mucho mejor

T.k. : Lo siento mucho Kari no quise poner mi pie en tu estomago

De repente Athena y Apolo bajaron del santuario inmediata mente y le avisaron Alos caballeros de bronce y oro para que bajaran de inmediata mente ya que habían visto un gran oyó negro en el cielo

De repente uno de los caballeros dijo:

Mú :Ustedes que quedencen a donde están no se muevan o dense por muertos

Todo los niños no hablaron ni dijeron nada solo se quedaron en el lugar donde estaban

En eso uno de los niños dijo

Tai: Disculpa quien eres tu?

Mú: Soy Mú De Aries protector de una de las 12 casas del Zodiaco

Todos: que son las 12 casas del Zodiaco ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Mú: Pues las 12 casas estan protegidas por los 12 caballeros.

Todos: ¿?¿?

Mú: bueno los 12 caballeros se basan en los 12 signos del Zodiaco y al final de la ultima casa encontraran el santuario donde protegemos ala diosa Athena.

Todos : ahhhh ya entendimos todos

En eso Athena baja la ultima casa que es la de Aries y se encuentra con ¿?¿? Niños¿?¿?

Athena : Ustedes quienes son y que hacen aquí en el santuario

Ryo: es lo mismo que preguntamos nosotros XD

Mimi :este me podrían decir donde esta el baño

Mú: este para ir al baño debes de pasar las 12 casas

Mimi : Esta bien solo tengo que ir al baño no tardare mucho en pasarlas

Saga :No te creas niñita y si llegaras a pasar las 12 casas seria milagro porque casi nadie sale de ahí

Mimi: solo por ir al baño tanto tango

Sora: OH solo para ir al baño ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Saga: si alguien mas quiere ir al baño.

Juri y Yolei: nooo ya noo gracias )

Athena : basta ya Saga dejala ir al baño

Mimi: no gracias ya me quito las ganas de ir (

Tai: no hagas tus gracias aqui Mimi

Matt: Bueno yo soy Matt Ishida )

Tai : yo soy Taichi Kamilla )

Sora: yo soy Sora Takenouchi mucho gusto )

Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa )

T.k. : yo soy Takeru Takaichi )

Kari: Bueno yo me llamo Kari Kamilla )

Daivis: yo SOY DAIVIS MOTTOMIYA

Tai: no exageres daivis ¬¬

Yolei: yo soy Yolei Inoue

Ken : yo soy Ken

Ryo: yo me presento, me llamo Ryo Ariyama

Juri: yo soy juri )

Takato: yo soy Takato )

Rika: a ti que te importa . 

Mú: Yo me presento soy Mú de Aries

Mimi: Mú de que ajjajajaajja Aries ajajaja

Mú: Sí y mimi de la novia de mickey jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaj

Sora: ajajajajajajajajaja

Mimi: tu también sora ¬¬ no te burles de mi nombre no es tan raro como el tuyo ¬¬

Mú: por si sabias mi nombre viene de la India XD

Mimi: y que el mío me lo dio mi mama )

Rika: o.0 que gran descubrimiento XD

Aldebarán: Yo me llamo Aldebarán de Tauro

Daivis: que bien soy Tauro )

Aldebarán: (

Matt: ya vez daivis nadie te quiere ajajajaja cerca jajajaja

Saga : bueno yo soy Saga de géminis

Kanon: yo soy Kanon de Géminis

Yolei: u.u que guapos son u.u )

Ken: ellos guapos ajajaja y yo que

Desmas: yo soy Desmas de cáncer

Aioria: yo soy Aioria de Leo )

Mimi: que guapooooo eres Aioria )

Aioria : (sonrojado) gracias Mimi verdad

Mimi: no hay de que guapoo

Shaka: ( soy Shaka de virgo

Mimi: yo también

Shaka: ehum tu ere también Shaka

Mimi: nooooooooooooooo yo soy virgo (

Shaka: ah ya entendí

Dhoko: yo soy Dhoko de libra

Milo: ( yo soy Milo de escorpión

Aiorios: yo soy Aioros de sagitario ¡O¡

Athena: este Aioros tu no esbas muerto ¡o¡

Takato : aquí espantan verdad ¡o¡ XD

Todos: xdddddddddddddddd

Shura: yo soy Shura de capricornio

Camus: ( yo soy Camus de acuario

Afrodita: . yo soy Afrodita de piscis

Mú: ( Afrodita tiene un pequeño problema

Sora: o.o como que problema tiene

Matt: mientras no salga con otra cosa todo marcha bien (

Mú: ( lamento decirte Matt que es un poco vanidoso y un poco gay

Tai: entonces es raro

Rika: no se dice raro se dice fenómeno tonto

Afrodita: ( tampoco es para insultar MARIMACHOTA

Rika: a quien le dices eso cara de vieja estúpida

Afrodita: SÍ CARA DE VIEJA ARRUGADA

Rika: ajajajajaja soy mas joven que tu estúpido gay

Afrodita: SI PERRA INMUNDA

Rika: perra inmunda ajajajajajajajaja como eres un gay súper chistoso ajajajajaja me rió de tus mensadas que dices ya madura gay

Kanon: BASTA los 2 y tu Afrodita no insultes a una dama tan linda y guapa como ella (

Ryo: oye calma no

Kanon: que la amas a la linda dama (

Ryo: que cosas dices tu XD

Kanon: Solo dije que ere linda y guapa eso fue todo no te tienes porque enojarte Ryo verdad o me equivoco

Ryo: ... mejor cállate

Kanon :TU AMI NO ME CALLAS MOCOSO

Ryo: NO TE TENGO MIEDO ESTUPIDO

Matt: emmm mejor platiquen de otra cosa (

En eso Ryo y Kanon se pelearon afueras de la casa de Mú mientras los demás emm platicaban de otra cosa como dijo Matt

Matt. Cerca del santuario: ...

Mariana :Soy una chica linda,agradable,pero soy muy explosiva a veces y me pueden hacer enojar muy fácil mente pero soy muy agradable en el aspecto y soy de Grecia y no tengo novio (

Angélica : XD y queee a mí queeeee me importa ( yo soy angélica ( y vivo en mi casa y no tengo novio XD y me gusta todo chico guapo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee viva yoooooooooooooooo ( soy una chica súper lendaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o.0 y muy tiernaaaaaaaaa XD xd xd xd xd xd nelll mentira soy una chica común y corriente para no exagerar como esa niña ( emmmmm soy de Francia Paris la capital XD

Andrea: Yo soy linda, sencilla, comprensiva( y algo tierna ja XD y tengo personalidad ja XD ( a y soy de estados unidos (.

Y en eso la primera niña que es Mariana Cai muy cerca del santuario justamente enfrente de Mú

Afrodita: Que ahora ya caen niños de a gratis del cielo

Saga: quien eres tu niña y que haces aquí

Mariana :ehhh así soy Mariana y no se que hago aquí (

Y entonces otra niña cae del cielo

Saga: que otra niña de a gratis que cae del cielo (

Angélica: que demonios ando por acá ¡0¡ miiiiiiii quiere a su mama ¡o¡

Mariana: A y a propósito ¿quién eres tu?

Afrodita: Soy Afrodita de piscis

Mariana: (en su mente)que guapo es no me había dado cuenta y tan cerca que lo tengo)

Angélica: Afrodita jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Afrodita: y a ti quien temetio en la platica niña

Angélica: ¡o¡ no me calles menso estúpido ¡o¡ mi quiere salir de un lado raro ¡o¡ guapoooooooooooooo salvameeeeeeeee

Saga: que yo

Angélica: seee tuuu seee ya que no esta por acá bartt pitt

Saga: este mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mejor me voy a mí casa a meditar un rato

En eso Saga se retira y se va asu casa

Angélica: ¡o¡ no te vayas mi quiere platicar contigo XD ¡O¡ mi llora por ti y te va seguir ajajajaja XD ¡O¡

En eso cae otra niña ¡ya parenle no de tantos niños y niñas!

Andrea: ooooooooohuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Shura:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OTRA NIÑA MAS NO OOOOOOOOO esta bien Y quien demonios eres niña

Andrea: Yo me llamo Andrea taradooooooooooooooo

Shura: taradoooooooooooo jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaaajajajajjajaajjaajajajaj ese es tu nombre taradooooooooo que lindo

Andrea: No me llamo tarado menso (

Shura: jajajajajajajajaja ahora en lugar de tarado también tienes el nombre de menso jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ( y sabes que ya no quiero perderle tiempo con tigo así es que adiós

Mimi: ahora si me dio ganas de ir al baño

Sora. Otra vez Mimi

Mimi: si sora tengo ganas

Tai: aguantateeeeee sí (

Y en eso aparecen los caballeros de bronce

Seiya: Saori

Shun: ( que raro donde estará Saori

Hyoga: si Shun es extraño

Syriu: Porsierto donde esta mi maestro no estaba en los 5 picos

Ken: y estos quienes son ¿?¿?¿?¿?

Yolei: no se amor ken mío (

Daivis: bueno ya me quiero ir de a qui

Mariana :bueno ya que casi todos nos conocemos y Angélica ese es tu nombre o me equivoco de donde eres

Angélica: emmmm ¡O¡ quiero a mi saga XD mi es de Francia ¡O¡ quiero a saga Ho que guapo chico de ojos azules ( como te llamas

Matt: quien yoo

Angélica : seeee tu mi pregunto como te LLAMAS (

Matt: este matt (

Angélica o.0 ¡O¡ mi esta enomaroda de 2 hombres ¡O¡

Mariana: ahhhhhhsss no empiecen de cursis si por favor eso si sin ofender claro

Angélica: no me CALLES MENSA NIÑA mi quiere ver a su novio de ojos azules (

Afrodita: OYE NO LA CALLES SÍ NIÑA SUPER TONTA

Angélica: ¡o¡ NO ME CALLES INBECIL ¡o¡ MI TE VA GOLPIAR SI NO LA DEJAS EMPAZ ( verdad matt

Andrea. Que ¿me perdí de algo?

En eso Afrodita le lanza una rosa a las 2 niñas una rosa sangrienta porque habían molestado a Mariana y a el también y porque se metían en loque no les importaba

Afrodita: ¡¡ROSAS SANGRIENTAS!

Angélica: ¡o¡miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ide. auxilolioooooooooooooooooo sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o mattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt vengan y protengame

Matt: y yo por que no eres mi novia

Angélica ¡o¡ mattt niega a mi¡o¡

Saga: ¡¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Angélica: ¡u¡ seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mi novio numero 2 me salvoooooo viva mi novioooooo saga y el otro que no me salvoo tambiennn vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡O¡

Saga: QUE YO TU NOVIO

Angélica: seeeeeeeeeeeeee tu seeee tu tu tu tu y el ojitos azules también (

Saga: (sonrojado) es es mejor que me valla a platicar

Angélica: ¡o¡ mi se quedo solita de nuevo ¡O¡ mi quiere un novio de urgencias ¡o¡

Saga se detuvo un momento

Saga: tal vez mañana puedas venir a verme de acuerdo

Angélica: seeee mi dicee seee ( con gustooo ahora tengo una citaaaa con un él más guapo (

Saga: esta bien y a que hora nos vemos

Angélica: ( alas 7:00 PM esta bien lendooo guapooooo (

Saga: esta bien alas 7:00 pm ok

Angélica. Uu siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( mi va tener una cita con su novio saga y también quiere una cita con su novio matt ( seeeee u.u

Matt: este mejor SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ven acá

Sora: Mira si té atrevez a tocar a Matt te mato me oíste porque es mi novio

Angélica: mi aajajjajajaja tiene armas para tener a un hombre ( mi es lenda y hermosa XD y tiene muchaaaaaaaaa

Matt: mejor mmmmm mejor cambien de conversación no

En eso baja Shura de la casa de capricornio

Shura: ( ya se fue la niña que me estaba molestando

Andrea: ya volví jajajajajajajajajaja y te voy a molestar y a patear (

Shura: así tu y cuantos más niña

Shura: ¡¡ESCALIBUR!

Y en eso Aoiria detiene a Shura

Aoiria: QUE TÉ PASA SHURA

Shura: nada solo que me había empezado a molestar ella

Aoiria: no me importa quien aya empezado eso no es razon para que la moleste ni la mates y te encuentras bien Andrea verdad

Andrea: (en su mente: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guapo () he sip

Milo: Aioria tienes que venir y quien es ella así la recuerdo es la niña que callo hace rato mucho gusto soy Milo de escorpión y tu nombre supongo que es Andrea verdad

Andrea: estas en lo correcto (

Daivis: que a mi nadie me pela (

Cuando le cae encima Ryo de la pelea que tuvo con Kanon

Ryo: maldito bastardooo como té atrevez a hacer eso hijo

Daivis: después de maldecir puedes quitarte encima de mi porfa

Ryo: o, 0 perdón no quería lastimarte XD

Daivis: aja se te creo XD

Rika: por que demonios té estas peleando Ryo

Ryo: ( sonrojado) esteee mmm a ti que te importa

Rika: a mí en nada mejor me largo de a aquí adonde no aya gente estúpida

Angélica al ver a ryo

Angélica: ( su mente: o.0 que guapo esta este morenito de ojos azules ( ) hola me llamo Angélica y tu guapoo

Ryo: me dices a mí ( volteando por todos lados)

Angélica: seee tu guapo como te llamas

Ryo: pues Ryo bueno bye nos vemos

Angélica: ¡o¡ a mí la dejan de nuevo ¡o¡

Kanon: que ya te cansaste niñita jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ryo: yo nunca me canso bastardo y sobre lo de niña mejor mírate estúpido antes de hablar

En eso Saga regresa de su casa

Saga: que te traes con mi hermano si te metes con el te metes conmigo y PORSIERTO NO LE COQUETES AMI NOVIA EHH ESTUPIDO

Ryo. Cual novia yo no la veo solo veo a una niña llorando solo por que no le hable menso estúpido

Kanon y Saga: ¡¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Daivis: lucha libre sin pagar (

Rika: QUE DIABLOS HACEN CON RYO

En eso Athena sale de la casa de Mú

Athena : Que pasa aquí Saga y Kanon

Saga: pues nada peleando con una basura pero no pasa nada (

Ryo: a quien le dices basura estúpido

Saga: ATI ESTORBO DE BASURA y no pienso gasta mas saliva así en que me largo a y porsierto Angélica no me puedes ver mañana

Angélica: seee puedo ir ( mi esta disponible las 24 horas del día ( u.u

Saga : esta bien pero cuando lleges no voy a estar me esperarías 5 min. porfa

Angélica: mmmmmmmmmmm seeeeeee no hay problem ( esto se lo voy a contar a mis amigas jajajaja ( mi salió con un guapooooooo (

Cuando por fin aparecen los caballero de bronce

Seiya: Saori

Tai: chaleeeee ya cállate con ese nombre ese no existe nell

Athena: en realidad a parte de Athena soy Saori Kido

Tai: aaaa eres prima o tía de joe kido que por cierto esta en el hospital XD

Athena: Joe Kido¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿?

Kari: hermano se ve que no lo conoce

Tai: este pues noo XD

Athena: a porsierto les tengo que presentar a mis otros caballeros pero ellos no son de oro son de bronce

Seiya: ( hola me llamo Peguasus Seiya

Hyoga: ( hola mi nombre es Cirius Hyoga

Shiryu: ( yo soy el Dragón Shiryu

Shun: ( hola mucho gusto me llamo Andrómeda Shun

Ikki: soy el ave fénix Ikki

Tai: aa este hola soy el líder de mi grupo me llamo tai kamilla

Daivis: hola mi nombre es DAIVIS MOTTOMIYA

Tai: no té luscas sí

Daivis: bueno ( no lo dejan ser libre en este país

Takato: olas amigos XD mi nombre es takato (

Cuando Apolo sale de la casa de Mú

Apolo: ops se me había olvidado presentarme soy Apolo el dios del sol hermano de Athena

Mariana: hola Apolo es que tuve que ir con la estúpida niña de pelo rosa porque me estaba echando bronca junto con otra niña que se llamaba Zorra ops perdón SORA

Angélica: ( mi dice hola XD a donde esta mis novios ehhhh a donde los escondieron ¡O¡

Matt: ahora regreso bye

Camus: veo que no me había dado cuenta de que había varias niñas tan lindas aquí (

Yolei: gracias por lo de hermosas pero ya tengo novio ( pero mi novio no es tan fuerte como tu (

Ken: ahora me cambias como si fuera un oso usado (

Mariana: no te preocupes Ken sí (

Yolei: oye no le coquetees siii solo ken es mío es mi oso usado (

Mariana: por si sabias Ken no es de nadie no es un juguete niñita tonta (

Yolei: ya lo sé pero ken es mioo solo mioooo y te atrevas a tocarlo o té las veras conmigo

Entonces Yolei y Mariana se empezaron a pelear

Juri. Este oye camus gracias ) solo eso gracias )

Camus: de nada a demás estos tontos no las respetan a ustedes que son tan lindas (

Kari: gracias camus por tu gran cortesía (

Mú: Tiene razón Camus son muy lindas todas y merecen ser tratadas bien lindas (

Mimi. Seee a mí me tratan como reina en mi casa y acá me tratan como una vil basura (

Camus: supongo que son los niños verdad

Mimi: seee cochinos escuincles

Afrodita: Estoy con Mú y Camus desde ahora las protegeremos ok lindas (

Yolei: o,0 graciassssssssss muchas graciasssssssssssss ( sere una buena niña desde ahora (

M.

Afrodita: 

Camus: 

Takeru: este buen libro XD que acabo de leer que cuentan ustedes (

Shun: estoy aburrido ya se le hablaremos a Hades ok

Takeru: y ese quien es con que se come o como

Hyoga: Hades es el dios del infierno y su hermana es Pandora semi diosa del infierno

Cuando va llegando Hades (

Hades: hemos llegado ya al Santuario (

Pandora: si mi señor Hades

Angélica, mariana y Andrea : quienes son ustedes 2 ¡o¡

Radamanthys: Él es Hades el dios del infierno y su Hermana la señorita Pandora

Kari : a ya entiendo es le el mero dios del infierno o no

Cuando viene...

Poseidón: Athena

Athena: Ah hola Poseidón ¬¬

Rika: otro mas que les pasa solo falta que vengan otros estúpidos escuincles acá ¬¬

Cuado derrepnte caen...

Niños:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Zoe: uhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy me dolió la caidaaa eso dolió

Kouji: y crees que no dolió a mí

Kouchi: ya hermano calma

Takuya: bueno ya paso todo (

Mú: QUE MÁS NO MANCHEN ESTO PARESE MERCADO NADA MAS QUE NO SE VENDE COMIDA SINO NIÑOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daivis: comidaaaaaa a dónde quien dijo comidaaaaaaaaaa ya tengo hambre ¡o¡

Athena: OPS los invito a un banquete ok vamos al santuario

Sora: no te recomiendo que lo hagas unas ciertas personitas son capaces de dejar a los otros sin comer ¬¬

Apolo: ¬¬ y creo que ye sé quien ¬¬

Angélica: o.0 comida o, 0 mi esta a dieta

Daivis: ajajaja sí estas regorda como no

Saga: MIRA PEDASO DE BASURA NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR AMI NOVIA OK ESTUPIDO GLOTON

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Daivis. ¬¬ bueno mejor me callo pero como dije antes este no es un país libre para hablar ¬¬

Camino al santuario iban admirando las 12 casas Zodiacales

Kouji: así que estas son las 12 casas

Kouchi: pues ya te lo explicaron hermano quieres la repetición o que no entiendes

Al llegar al santuario

Athena : tomen asiento por favor

Todos: muchas gracias (

Athena: que comience el banquete

Daivis: buen provechooooooooooo a comer vamos tai

Mú:¬¬ que tragones

Takuya: perdón pero no tienen algo de agua por acá no me gusta el vino ¬¬ no tomo soy menor de edad

Apolo: ok Takuya aquí esta tu agua (

Takuya: gracias muchas gracias ¬¬ no esta envenenada verdad ¬¬

Ikki: ( tal vez ¬¬

Shun: no le creas es un poco pesado (

Zoe: no se preocupen Takuya es así siempre es como medio precabido en cosas de comer

Shun: se ve que eres muy tranquila verdad Zoe y a demás muy linda (

Zoe: (sonrojada) graciass

Kouji: ¬¬ déjala de mirar

Ikki: mira lo dejas empas él puede mirar a quien quiera ok ¬¬

Kouchi: deja empaz a mi hermano ¬¬

Saga: BASTA LOS 4 O SINO SERAN SACADOS DE EL SANTUARIO DE ACUEDO LOS 4

Kouchi: esta bien

Angélica: que guapoooooooooooooooo los 5 u.u

Mariana: ¬¬ no empieces a coquetearle a el además ya tienes novio ¬¬

Angélica : ¬¬ tu mejor cierra el pico vale (

Saga: ¬¬ le estas coqueteando Angélica mejor me quiero quedar SIN NOVIA ENTIENDES ADIOS ME RETIRO DE LA MESA

Athena: Saga, saga

Angélica: ¡o¡ ¡o¡ ¡o¡ ¡o¡ mii no quiere perder a su noviooooooooo ¡O¡ ¡O¡ ¡O¡ mii quiere que regrese sagitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Saga en su casa

Saga: todas son iguales

Angélica: ¡O¡ ¡O¡ sagitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa regresa amor mío ¡O¡ ¡O¡ mi no sabe vivir sin ti

Tai. Ajajaja entonces como le hisites

Angélica: que hice que

Tai. Si cuando venistes no lo conocías y como vivías sin el antes

Angélica: o tu cállate ¬¬

Milo: señorita Athena Saga se niega a salir de su casa

Athena: ( esta bien gracias Milo (

Angélica: oigan puedo ir a verlo (

Athena: Claro (

Angélica bajo hasta la casa de Géminis

Angélica. Sagitaaa estas hay adentro XD ¡O¡ sagitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡O¡

Saga: que quieres

Angélica: u,u perdón lendoo té queloo mucho sagita te amoo muchooo me perdonas ¡O¡ ( mi esta triste sin ti ( té queloooooooooooooooooo

Saga: ¬¬ en serio entonces porque ( le coqueteas a todos no té queloo ( ¡0¡

Angélica: sagita perdón mi no ama a los otros gueyes solo te ama a ti lendooo

Saga: esta bien yo te quiero muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lenda preciosa eres mi nena ok ) (

Angélica : Té amoooooooooooooo muchooooooooooo té queloooooooooooooooooo muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo my love XD

Saga: Té amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando interrumpe Afrodita

Afrodita: hola Sagita que haces

Angélica: ¬¬ tu bola de rosas largo de la casa de mi sagita ¬¬

Afrodita: nos vemos guapote (

Angélica: no le digas guapote solo es mío pedaso de gay raro

Saga: LARGATE AHORA

Saga: ¡¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

Afrodita: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Angélica: eres muy fuerte sagita 

Mientras en el santuario los que se quedaron comiendo

Daivis: ya termine de comer ahora mi postre ¬¬

Milo: ¬¬ todavía no te haz llenado después de todo lo que comiste Daivis ¬¬

Hyoga: Milo y eso sin mencionar el postre

Athena: Daivis todavía te cabe el postre después de lo comiste O.o

Tai: no solo a el yo también quiero postre ¬¬

Daivis: que no lo van a dar ¬¬ codos ¬¬

Apolo: ¬¬ si fueramos codos no te ubieramos invitado a comer y te ubieras muerto de hambre ¬¬

Tai: pero no quieren dar postre ¬¬ eso sigifica que estan en la quiebra ¬¬ hay que dar donativos 

Shaka: donativos como para que Tai

Tai : para que compren el postre  vamos kari sulta la lana

Shura: KANON, KANON trae al borrego y quitale la lana

Mimi : borrego pobresito el no tiene la culpa de sus pobres miserias de dinero ¬¬

Athena: esta bien aquí estan sus postres Tai para que no digas que estamos en la quiebra  ¬¬

Kari: a qui esta ¬¬ eh ya no lo quieren me costo mucho trabaja pedir prestado a takero ¬¬ ahora le pagan yo no regreso dinero ¬¬

Ikki: ya vez eso te pasa por pedirle prestado a alguien y luego compres algo y los demas ya no lo quieren ¬¬

Rika: y y y y para eso es el dinero para malgastar y para que los hombres se emborrachen ¬¬ contento

Ikki: depende como sean si solo viven del dinero claro que se lo van a malgastar pero si trabajan y el dinero lo ganan con mucho esfuerzo claro que lo van a valorar 

Zoe: si en eso si pero si es como papa ¬¬ que solo lo gasta para ir de viaje de Japón a Italia y de Italia a Japón ¬¬

Ikki: si Zoe tienes razon pero tu papa no es un borracho que se malgasta el dinero en tomar

Takuya: la triste realidad de Zoe su papa toma todos los dias  verdad Zoe

Zoe: ¬¬ callate tu mentiroso de 2 patas ¬¬

Shiryu: Zoe no seas tan agresiva como sierta persona que esta alado mio

Laque esta alado de Shiryu era Rika

Rika: uhm ya no are caso de invesiles como tu

Seiya: solo dice la verdad ¬¬ pero como ami no me gusta pelear mejor te dejo empaz

Juri: a mi tampoco me gusta peliar es algo tonto no lo cren

Takato ¬¬ calmada que de eso vivo

Shun: ami tampoco me gusta hacer daño pero cuando a habido batallas tengo que pelear para defenderme Juri 

Kouji: ya no empiezen de melancólicos ¬¬ parecen viejas

Ikki: le dices vieja a mi hermano ¬¬

Kouchi : este mmm no eso no P el solo decia por Juri P

Aldebaran: pero que no Juri es mujer

Ryo: ya dan a cuestionar el sexo de la pobre chica

Y en eso aparesen otra vez Saga , Afrodita ( golpeado) y Angélica 

Angélica : ya vinimossssssssss ¬¬ para lo que no lo notaron ¬¬

Mariana: como quieres que no lo notemos si Saga se ve luego luego casi casi a de medir unos 2 metros

Saga: corecsion mido 1.85 metros y no es mucho P

Angélica: o.o te pareces a migue ¬¬ mi primo oye no quieres jugar basque?

Mariana: no es mucho yo mido 1.63 metros y no presumo

Saga: no quiero jugar básquet porque tengo que proteger la casa de Géminis Angel 

Daivis: ¬¬ yo tengo que proteger a jun que no se meta con matt ¬¬ por que si lo hace matt patea ¬¬ y mido unos 1.50 u.u

Kari : pero si T.k te gana por que dices eso, y para ser sincera hasta Ken te gana P

Mú: no te creo porque si no estuvieras por alcanzar a Mariana o Angélica ¬¬

Daivis: para la otra me quedo callado

Ken : si callado te vez mejor Dai

Aioria: Nop ni callado se Vera mejor Ken por lo menos Aldebarán tiene arreglo pero Daivis nop P

Sora: YA BASTA dejenlo empaz el pobre no tiene la culpa de nacer feo ¬¬

Daivis: no me ayudes sora ¬¬

Camus: bueno cambiemos de tema

Ryo: bueno este tengo un problema amoroso me ayudan P

Seiya: yo también no te preocupes no eres el unico Ryo y es un amor secreto

Hyoga: ¬¬ ya se de quien se trata

Matt: entoces si lo sabe Hyoga no estan secreto ¬¬ y sobre tu Ryo mmm pues yo también te comprendo

Tai: vamos hacer un club de chicos no correspodidos P

Afrodita: muy bien si tienen un problema amoroso cuntenmelo y tal vez se lo resolvere  total ya no soy gay

Takato: entoces TODOS LOS HOMBRES HACIA LA CASA DE AFRO

Afrodita: a takato no me digas Afro dime afrodita

Takato: perdon pero dio gueva decir todo completo P

Afrodita: ok Takato 

Ryo: entoces me ayudan o no es urgente 

Afrodita estabien ven mas alrrato ala casa de picis

Ryo: este puede ser ahora es urgente antes de que ella me odie mas lo que ya me odia

Afrodita: ok vamonos todos los que quieran resolver sus probemas amorosos

Daivis: yo me apunto ya que tengo 1 rival ¬¬

Afrodita: dije problemas mas no dije " que odien o tengan un rival " entendiste Daivis ese problema lo maneja Saga

Sora: pues creo que va necesitar a los 2

Saga: muy bien los que tenga un rival o tengan mucho odio vangan aca Athena les purificara el corazon ok

Rika: yo no necesito eso yo quiero un favor umisidia hacia Akiyama ¬¬

Saga: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm déjamelo pensar estabien todos lo que un favor omisida tambin vengan aca 

Ryo: pero calabacita por que me quieres matar me odias tanto

Rika: mmm si

Shaka: y los que quieran alcanzar la iluminación y la paz vengan aca

Juri: yo puedo ir ya que no puedo dormir ya eh tenido pesadillas y si dices que alcanzo la paz pues si sueño con eso ya no tendre pesadillas P

Shaka: muy bien Juri buena elección y tu Rika que dices te animas

Rika: no gracias yo prefiero lo del umisidio de saga hacia Akiyama a el estupido

Shaka: porfavor aunque solo estes solo una hora porfavor 

Rika: hay que hombres tan rogones ya comportencen como lo que son "unos hombres"

Shaka: por favor si aunque sea 30 minutos

Rika: ¬¬ esta bien loko ya deja de incarte y rogar ¬¬ eres peor que mi mama ¬¬

Shaka: una ultima cosa no me estaba incando lo de rogandote si pero incarme nunca

Rika: auque dederias hacerlo soy una reina P

Bueno todos ellos se fueron alas casas " que les correspondían con sus problemas" aquí la lista de los centros de atención adistintos problemas

Casa de "meditación "

Shaka

Mú

Leo

Casa " para realizar homicidios y planes malévolos para destruir "

Saga

Ikki

Desmas

Shura

Camus

Casa " casos para desamor y conquistar a una persona"

Afrodita

Mariana

Casa " para purificar el corazon y no hacer ningun mal"

Athena

Milo

Kanon

Shiryu

Shun

Hyoga

Despues cada uno de los niños tomaron su casa correspondiente y bueno la primera fue la de meditacion con el maestro Shaka , Mú y Aoiria

Shaka: muy bien todos sientencen en el suelo

Mimi: queeeeeeeee se van haber los calsones ¬¬ y aca hay hombres pornograficos ¬¬

Shaka: dije siéntate porfavor mimi

Mimi: bueno pero recuerdo no racciono ante la violencia P

Shaka: muy bien cierren los ojos y consentrensen y no los abran los ojos ni se duerman por favor

Rika: para eso vine a esta maldita casa ¬¬ para cerrar los ojos ¬¬ en eso mejor le voy a mi casa y me duermo ¬¬

Shaka: Rika no estas para pelear si no para dejar aquí todos tus miedos y concentrarte y alcanzar la iluminación 

Rika: ¬¬ uhm y otro perro con ese hueso para que me tragiste aca eh shaka sabes que no me con centro fácilmente ¬¬

Mú: pero para tus juegos de cartas si te consentras verdad

Rika: ¬¬ contigo no hablo ¬¬ ademas para eso si necesito concentración asi podre eliminar a mi contricante P

Shaka: bueno esta bien a Rika no te enojas si te digo algo

Rika: ¬¬ dimelo no seas coyon ¬¬

Shaka: cuando te dije que solo iba a ser por 30 minutos menti porque en realidad te quedaras asta que tus amigos terminen de meditar y si es que les sale bien meditar y guardar silencio Rika

Henrry : osea que si ella no se calla no saldremos

Shaka: si estas en lo corecto

T.K.: entoces cierra el pico y medita ¬¬ no quiero pasar el resto de mi juventud aca

Bueno mientras Rika se consentra nos vamos a la siguiente casa que es para realizar homicidios y planes malévolos para destruir

Saga: muy bien cada uno va pasando y me cuenta su problema y yo se los resuelvo ok

Daivis: este sere breve QUIERO QUE MATEN A TAKERU TAKAICHIIIIIIIIII P por problemas de que siempre esta con mi linda kari ¬¬

Saga: ok tienes que hacer esto cuando T.K valla a tu casa les ofreses un vaso de agua y al vaso de agua le echas unas gotas de cloro o veneno para cucarachas y listo problema solucionado Daivis eso si advertencia si te culpan de homicidio no me eches la culpa ok

Daivis: no te preocupes por eso tengo hermanas P

Saga: O.o muy bien el siguiente

Andrea: este yo yo yo yo este yo quiero MATAR A SHURA P por que mm me cai mal solo por eso P

Saga: ok pero ba estar difícil ya que te puede cortar la cabeza mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm almenos de que no no no seria imposible no tu caso no lo puedo resolver ve con otra persona adios

Andrea u.u son tan chafas al igual que mi barbie ¬¬

Saga: si si si di lo que quieras el que sigue

Kouji: yo este bueno quiero matar a mi mejor amigo TAKUYA el porque me quiere bajar a Zoe ¬¬ el gandaya lo solucionan o me van a dejar como la otra niña sin solucion por que si me hacen eso mejor me voy con la mafia ¬¬ ellos lo hacen gratis

Saga: ok bueno lo que tienes que hacer es que con tu paliacate lo bas a agarrar por detrás le pones el paliacate en el cuello y listo lo ahorcaste y problema solucionado 

Kouji: bueno gracias y de hay lo tiro a un barranco P

Saga: si para que no descubran el cadáver ok

Bueno ya terminamos con estos locos muy bien seguimos con " casos para desamor y conquistar a una persona"

Afrodita: muy bien quien es el primero

Ryo : yo soy el mas desesperado de aca

Afrodita: muy bien pasa adelante siéntate y dime que te pasa

Ryo: bueno todo empezo cuando la conosi  yo vivia en un lado  y como ella y 2 niños estupidos se perdieron por hay  este los tuve que salvar desde hay ella no me quiere tratar como un amigo mas  ademas que no tiene amigos XD.

Afrodita: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm es muy difícil pero lo intentare ok

Ryo: o tu esperate todavía no termino. Y como decia desde hay no me habla. Solo me dice Akiyama muerete  y pues yo solo le dijo : lo que tu dijas linda  por ella yo aria cualquier cosa  hasta me mato pero ella me odia

Mi pregunta seria como AGO PARA QUE NO ME ODIE EN VEZ DE ODIAR ME AME 

Afrodita: bueno como decia esto va a hacer un poco difícil pero lo intentare ok lo que tenemos que hacer y digo tenemos porque va hacer muy difícil es utilizar el metodo de ipnotisacion o tu decir lo que en realidad cientes por ella y decir le lo mucho que la amas ok Ryo

Ryo: 1 problema ¬¬ simpre me rechaza y no me deja hablarle mas de 1 palabra y recuerdo cuando me fui a casa a dormir me dejo en el suelo ;o; con el frio y ella tan linda y bien tapada ¬¬ y no no no es muy orgullosa y tu cres que me va dejar hablar ¬¬ si calla a takato, kazu y kenta en un minuto imagínate a mi que me odia ¬¬

Afrodita: O.o este entonses le tenemos que pegar con un tronco o un palo para que pierda la memoria y tu le digas que eres su novio y que a ella tu le gustas mucho eso es lo que queda almenos que quieras ponerte a llorar y esperar un milagro 

Ryo: prefiero la primera opcion pero yo no le quiero pegar alguien se ofrece 

Afrodita: yo me encargo cuando salga de la casa de meditación y eso es si sale le pegare con una piedra en la cabeza ok

Ryo: oye no estada en la casa humisidia para según matarme a mi ¬¬

Afrodita: nop esta en la de meditación con Shaka

Ryo: bueno 

Ay como se tardaron en resolver eswo problemita ala proxima que Ryo se valla a un psicólogo bueno y nos seguimos con la ultima casa la de " para purificar el corazon y no hacer ningun mal"

Athena: muy bien Yolei que haz echo malo en tu vida

Yolei: bueno este de niña le pege a mi hermano mayor  y no me arrepiento  este mmm golpie a Daivis tampoco me arrepiento  y este de lo unico que me arrepiento es de no tener novio  se puede solucionar 

Athena: O.o ok " quedara purificado tu corazon y no tendras ningun mal nunca jamas " bueno ya te puedes retirar Yolei

Yolei : preguntita  este me perdono todo lo que hice y tendre mi novio al fin  pero recuerdo que nunca me arrepenti de nada 

Athena: ¬¬ dije adios la siguiente

Yolei: este con ese carácter no tendras nunca novio bye ¬¬

Athena: la siguiente

Suzie: holaaaaaaaa tiene un oso por aca 

Athena: cual estu problema Suzie 

Suzie: cosas que no me arrepiendo es :

1 Haver agarrado a terramamon como osito y caballito  sabiendo que el sufia 

Athena: (en su mente ) que niña tan mas masoquista

Suzie:2 simpre le hecho la culpa a henrry y mi mama lo regaña  y lo castiga por mi culpa  y no me arrepiento si me arrepiento ya no tendre persona para hecharle la culpa 

3 quiero ser como rika 

4 y como tu cumples las cosas quiero esto 

1 una muñeca de habla 

2 un oso de peluche

3 quiero tener 10 años y no 5 

4 quiero ser novia de Ryo 

5 quiero ser muy muy muy rica y tener un poder en mis manos y que henrry sea mi esclavo de por vida 

6 quiero tener a ese titere de juri 

y por ultimo 7  que mi mama haga muchas galletas de chocolate  wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

AHORA CÚMPLELO

Athena: O.o O.o O.o Suzie solo estoy para purificarte el corazon mas no soy Santa Claus ni soy lámpara magica .

Suzie: ¬¬ osea que todo fue un fraude un engaño una falsa esperanza ;O;

Athena: pero de todos tus deseos cual es el que quieres mas Suzie

Suzie: quierooooommmmmmmmmm una muñeca y una peleta de dulce P

Athena: de acuerdo Suzie

Suzie: pero la muñeca quiero que seas tu ajajjaajjaajja y juri y rika  seeee serie de colección 

Athena: O.o MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En eso entra milo

Milo: pasa algo señorita Saori

Athena: si Milo a Suzie llévatela lejos con Henrry no se como la pueden soportar

Milo: ok

Suzie: ;O; no soportas una broma ;O; mala ;O; solo queria jugar un ratito ya que no esta henrry ;O; el inveta jugegos lindos para ;O; y tu no ;O; quiero a mi mama ;O;

En eso se llevan a Suzie ala casa de meditación

Shaka: ok vamos a intentarlo por 8° vez Rika concéntrate

Rika: otra vez das mas lata que mi madre con su frase ponte este vestido ¬¬

Shaka esta bien si no lo quieres intentar salte

Rika: mi liberación y mi maltidio termino ahora si te dijo bye estupido  buena suerte con tu durmidera ya se tuermio mimi por cierto  bye

Cuando sale Rika Afrodita le pega con una roca en la cabeza muy fuerte

**cuando le pego**

Rika: hijo de tu ...

Afrodita: descansa en paz Rika

Ryo: no la matastes verdad yo para que quiero novia muerta la quiero viva ¬¬

Afrodita: no solo esta inconsciente

Ryo: y ahora que aremos 

Afrodita: pues ay que llevarnola a mi casa pero tu te quedas y cuando despierte si te pregunta que quien es y tu le vas a contestar que es rika y luego le dices quye es tu novia ok Ryo

Ryo: ok capitan 

**mientras en la casa homicida**

Saga :el que sigue

Tai: yo quiero pedir un favor quiero que maten MATT ISHIDA razones por ser guapo y sexy y tener a medio millon de chicas de tras de el y tener a sora también  solucion problema que para eso estan 

Saga: muy bien lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando se este bañando si escucha musica le tires el radio al baño y listo problema solucionado 

Tai : gracias mister wlter 

Saga :el que sigue

Angélica. Soy yo  este bueno como no quiero tener confusiones en mi vida ya sabes como soy media distraida y eso  este como puedo matar a tu hermano 

Saga: O.o como que ami hermano

Angélica. Si me llago a casar eso repito SI ME LLEGO A CASAR con tigo repito CON TIGO este no quiero tener problemas después que tu hijo se paresca a kanon  y eso y no quiero casarme con el equidocada tu me entiendes no 

Saga: O.o O.o pero como si llegas a tener un hijo que se paresca a Kanon que no se tendría que parecer a mi

Angélica: eres menso o te haces lindo ¬¬ por eso dije PARA EVITAR CONFUSIONES QUIERO QUE ME DIJAS COMO MATAR A TU HERMANO KANON YA QUE NO QUIERO TERNINAR CON TU HERMANO YA QUE SE PARECEN MUCHO 

Saga: O.o pero si matas a Kanon también me tendrías que matar a mi amor porque sítiense tu hijo y se parece a mi por logica que cuando cresca también se va a parecer a mi y si le llegas a dar un beso escucha SI LE LLEGAS A DAR UN BESO puede ser que sea yo o tu hijo .

Angélica: complicala mas no? No entendi ni madr$

Saga: es que tu nunca entiendes ni $&$#

Angélica: es lo mismo que dicen todos nadien me quiere ;O; malos mejor me voy se que no me vas a ayudar en mi confucion ;O;

Saga: como quieres que te ayude si alque vas a matar es ami HERMANO no quiero que muera y no es porque lo proteja pero si yo no estoy quien va cuidar la casa de Géminis

Angélica:;O; pero ;O; tu mismo lo quieras matar al principio y ahora te rragas ;O; como un bebe ;O; bueno si no puedes puedes matar a ... dhoko  o si no a shaka o mu 

Saga: ¬¬ esta bien as lo que quieras pero olvídate de que seamos novios ok Adios RENUNCIO

Angélica: oferta mata a Andrea  y a Mariana  son gratis y de paso a Suzie por ser su muñeca por un dia¬¬

Bueno empezo a anochecer y los Caballeros no sabian como sacar a los niños de ahí

Asta que a Yolei se le prendio el foco

Yolei: este chicos mmmmmm izzy nos dijo que con nuestros digivaises podremos regresar a donde estadamos 

Tai: eres una genio ¬¬

Cuando de repente biene Ryo con Rika porsierto Rika muy agarradita de Ryo

Ryo y nosotros que no nos olviden

Rika: si no nos dejen ya que mi amor y yo no queremos estar solitos o si?

Todos: o.o?

Takato. Te sintes bien rika

Rika: si muy bien amigo takato 

Takato: amigo?

Rika: no se por que se extrañan al verme contenta por que tengo a mi amado ryo a mi lado 

Juri: quieres saber la verdad

Ryo: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Juri: bueno no 

Yolei : ya se me hace tardeeee ¬¬ tengo que llegar a golpiar a mi hermano mayor 

Todos; ya vamonos ya no soportamos estar aca ni unminuto as con esos raros ya 

Cuando Saga se asoma desde sucasa

Yolei: PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS 

Nota: ADVERTENCIA: laspersonas que escribieron este fan no esta lokas ni drogadas ni mucho menos tomadas si no que les afecta mucho la noche 


End file.
